


Don't say it

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Axel/Roxas - Freeform, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Being an Asshole, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Vanitas bites, Xemnas being an asshole, background Sora/Riku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas wakes up to knocking on his front door and ends up handcuffed to Isa for 24 hours





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm both enjoying this prompt and slowly going insane as I write this, hopefully the rest of the chapters will be up soon

Vanitas let out a quiet yawn as he sat up in bed, the sound of someone pounding on his front door having aroused him from his slumber. A glance at his alarm clock caused him to groan in dismay before throwing the blankets off of himself. Who was banging on his door at 4am?

“Shut the fuck up, I’m coming!” he yelled in the general direction of his front door, the knocking stopping in response. 

Grumbling to himself quietly, he pulled on a short sleeved graphic tee and a pair of basketball shorts before stepping out of his bedroom. He opened the front door to find none other than his friends Lea and Kairi on his front porch with another somewhat familiar male about the same height as Lea.

“The fuck do you want at 4am?” he growled tiredly as his cat, Flood, wandered over to see what was going on. “Wait, don’t answer that yet. Get your asses in here before my neighbors call the cops.”

Reaching down to pick up his cat, Vanitas stepped back to let the three of them in, motioning to his couch. He closed the door behind the three of them and walked over to sit down across from them, scratching between Flood’s ears absentmindedly as the stranger sat down in the chair next to his. Arching an eyebrow to silently ask them what they were doing there so early, Vanitas reached over to turn on the floor lamp.

“Do you remember back in high school? When you and Sora were on the football team?” Lea asked, nudging Kairi’s side with his elbow.

“Yeah, of course I remember that. I didn’t hit my head that hard jackass.” the black haired man rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the back of his chair, letting Flood curl up on his chest as his black rabbit, Hareraiser, hopped over to see what was going on.

The rabbit hopped over to the stranger and sniffed their boots before laying out on their feet, causing everyone to stare at it in surprise. Usually Hareraiser stuck by Vanitas’ side or to its hutch when there were people over to avoid everyone. Not even Sora, Vanitas’ twin brother, could convince the rabbit to let him pick it up. Looking at his rabbit and then up at the stranger, the black haired man let out a snort of amusement before shaking his head.

“What, never picked up a rabbit before? Flood’s the one that bites, you’ll be fine.” 

The stranger nodded as he picked up the small rabbit, petting it softly with a glance over at Lea. Vanitas took a moment to look over the stranger in an attempt to see if he could recognize them. The man had long blue hair with his bangs cut short and gelled back while the rest of his hair stopped just past his shoulder blades, his bright teal eyes sparkling as he pet Hareraiser gently. He was wearing a long black coat with a couple grey camouflage stripes down each side and two random zipped pockets on his chest, matching black jogging pants, and black boots. Something about him was familiar but Vanitas couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Well, someone came back home recently and Sora agreed that you two should try to make up.” Kairi explained as she motioned to the stranger sitting by Vanitas while Lea walked around to stand behind the chairs. “I know you two didn’t really get along back when we were in school but it's been almost ten years since we all graduated. I’m sure you two didn’t mean it when you almost killed each other.”

It finally clicked in Vanitas’ brain as he felt something cold on his wrist. Why the other man was so familiar and yet he couldn’t remember him. 

“Kairi, Lea, what the fuck are you doing?!” Vanitas yelled as he tried to pull his arm away, only to find that he couldn’t.

“You told me we were just going to talk!” Isa sounded betrayed as he tried to pull his arm back, pulling the smaller man’s along with him as the cold metal of the handcuffs bit into their skin. 

“Where the fuck did you even get handcuffs from?” 

Lea shrugged and walked back around to the couch. “Sora said we could use them.”

" Sora let you use them?!" Vanitas repeated with a look of horror on his face. 

"Hey! They're not that type of handcuffs! Those ones are furry."

"And how the fuck would you know?"

Lea had to force himself not to laugh as he watched the black haired man's face. "Because Roxy just loves using those." 

Isa and Vanitas both cringed as they looked at each other, silently agreeing that the one thing worse than being handcuffed together was hearing about Lea's sex life. Making sure he wouldn’t get another answer linked to his friends’ home life, Isa spoke up as calmly as he could.

“So how long do we need to keep the handcuffs on?” the blue haired man asked, the tension between him and the male he was cuffed to sharp enough to cut diamonds. 

"Just until tomorrow unless Lea loses the keys again." Kairi explained, giggling quietly. 

"Hey, I can't help it! The keys are so small it's hard not to lose them." the redhead argued as he double checked that the keys were still in his pocket where he left them. 

"We're fucked." Vanitas deadpanned. 

Isa nodded and looked down at the black rabbit still sitting on his lap. "Is this rabbit male or female? It feels wrong to call it an it." 

Vanitas shrugged and rubbed Flood's stomach with his free hand. "No clue, never checked."

The black haired man grabbed the chain of the handcuffs keeping him connected to the one person he hated most in the world, accepting the fact that he had to play nice while their friends were still in his house. "I wanna head back to sleep. You two, go home already." 

Isa helped him lead their mutual friends out of the house, keeping oddly calm as Vanitas locked the door. Once they were sure the other two were gone though, the blue haired man yanked on the handcuff chain to pull the smaller man closer to him. His real eyes were filled with an undying rage as he glared at Vanitas. 

"Let me make this very clear, I still don't forgive you for what you did to me back then and I never plan on forgiving you. All of the hell you put me through, all the torment from you and your trashy friends, all of the times you went out of your way to harass me, I'll never forgive you for any of it." 

"Like I care about your fucking forgiveness." Vanitas grinned as his eyes traced the scar on the taller man's face. "It looked better when it was bleeding."

Isa growled quietly. "And you looked better when you were dying. Let's make a deal. Once this is over, we don't contact each other. We'll pretend to get along when your little brother wants us to spend time together but that's it." 

"Deal." 

Vanitas yawned and scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly before starting towards his bedroom. "Come on, I'm tired. We can fight more in the morning." 

Isa rolled his teal eyes as he followed the smaller man. "I hope your bed is bigger than it was in high school. Just because we're stuck together doesn't mean I'm letting you cling to me in your sleep." 

The black haired man felt his blood run cold as he was reminded of the one time he had been weak with the other, of the time before they fought every day. Of the time when he seriously thought he might love the other man. 

"Shut it. I've got a queen size now, plenty of space for you to fuck off. And take your nasty ass shoes off before you climb onto my bed, I just washed the sheets." Vanitas grumbled as he climbed onto his bed. 

The blue haired man rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off, knowing very well that Vanitas was just trying to piss him off at that point to get back at him for dredging up old memories. He climbed up onto the bed after the smaller male and laid as far away from him as he was physically able to, settling on using his free arm as a pillow and using the actual one to put a barrier between them. Isa could feel the black haired man laying on his side facing him and knew it was only because there was no other way to get comfortable in that situation. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Vanitas sleep beside him as he waited for sleep to take him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas woke up a few hours later to find the other man sleeping in the exact same pose he had laid down in and rolled his eyes. He needed to use the bathroom and knew he had to wake up the other man first. Leaning over the taller man's prone body, he bit down on his shoulder hard. 

"What the hell?!" Isa yelled as he sat up quickly, teeth still digging into his skin through the fabric of his coat and shirt. 

"Get up asshole, I need to take a piss." Vanitas grumbled quietly as he pulled away. 

"And you couldn't think of any other way to wake me up?"

The shorter male rolled his golden eyes as he climbed off the bed, pulling Isa along with him to the bathroom since he had no choice. "Don't you dare fucking look." 

Isa let out an amused snort, turning his back to the other man. "Look at what? There's nothing there to look at." 

Vanitas held back the urge to bite his companion again as he hurriedly did his business, pulling his boxers and shorts back up before flushing the toilet. He pulled the other man over to the sink with him to wash his hands. 

"How hot does the water need to be?" Isa grumbled as he tried to keep the steaming hot water off his hands. 

"Hot enough to practice boiling in hell." Vanitas replied, turning off the water and drying his hands on the hand towel by the sink. 

Hearing both of their stomachs growl, the black haired man couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Come on, let's get something to eat." 

Isa nodded and followed behind the smaller man, still working on accepting the fact that he was chained to the one person he wished he'd never seen again. Looking down, he noticed the slight limp Vanitas had almost perfected hiding from the world, the twist in his leg along with the scar on the blue haired man's face a grim reminder of how bad things had gotten between the two of them. He knew why their mutual friends would want the two of them to bury the hatchet but would they be able to after everything that had happened between them? 

Vanitas dug through his fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, a pack of bacon, and the half gallon of milk, setting them on the counter as he wandered around the kitchen getting everything he would need to make the two of them breakfast. Humming quietly to himself, he carefully mixed up a bowl of pancake batter while making sure not to accidentally cut Isa for fear that he would end up hurting himself when the other man flinched away. He looked up at the other man as he set a pan on the stove. 

"Think you can crack a few eggs?" 

Isa nodded and accepted the bowl that was handed to him. "How many?" 

"Four, that should be enough for the two of us." Vanitas replied, calmly cooking bacon with his free hand. 

The teal eyed male nodded again as he started cracking eggs into the bowl, setting the shells off to the side. Both of them managed to relax as they cooked quietly, the silence between them oddly comforting after how things had been only a few hours before. Vanitas turned off the stove once he was done, moving the pan he had used off to the side so it could cool before handing his companion one of the two plates. 

"Here, your breakfast." he said as he grabbed a fork and set it on Isa's plate, setting another one on his own before closing the drawer. 

Vanitas picked up his own plate before leading the way to the living room. He sat down on the floor and set his plate on the coffee table, glancing over to see what the other man's reaction to the food was. 

"This is pretty good." Isa noted absentmindedly after his first couple bites. 

The black haired man nodded before starting to eat his own breakfast, turning on the TV to a cooking channel. The two of them ate in silence while watching Chopped, only commenting occasionally on how strange some of the basket ingredients were. They managed to stay civil all through breakfast and even through washing the dishes. Everything started to go south though when they both realized they needed to shower. 

Vanitas looked at the clothes the other was wearing and then back at the handcuffs. "How the fuck are we gonna do this?" 

Isa shrugged as he turned his back to the man he was cuffed to. "Just push your shirt to the handcuffs, I'll take a shower when I get home." 

The smaller man nodded as he turned the water on, checking to make sure the temperature was right before stripping down. He pushed his t shirt over to where it was hanging from the handcuff chain before climbing into the shower. Isa glanced over quietly, noting the scars across Vanitas' back, arms, and legs as he turned his attention back to the items on the bathroom counter. He closed his eyes, listening as the other male started singing to himself while he showered. Recognizing the song from back when they were in school, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his mouth. It had been one of his favorites back before he had fallen in with Xemnas' crew, a song that brought back good memories of the first two years of high school. 

"I'm surprised you still remember that song." Isa noted quietly, as he sat down on the bathroom floor. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, closing them before stepping under the hot water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "What's so shocking about me remembering one of my favorite songs?" 

The taller man shrugged as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as he listened to Vanitas sing quietly, surprised by how calm he could be around the other. Feeling a nudge against his leg, Isa opened his eyes to see Flood looking up at him. He pet the cat quietly, smiling as he heard it purring and felt it nuzzling his hand softly. 

Vanitas peeked out after turning the water off, reaching around for a towel before drying himself off in the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out of the tub. Pulling his shirt back up over his head, he reached down to pet Flood softly. 

"I need to get dressed. Come on." Vanitas mumbled as he lead Isa back to his bedroom. 

The blue haired man nodded as he stood up, following along with Flood close behind. The cat hopped up onto its owner's bed, curling up happily while Vanitas quickly pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his black jeans. 

"Do you have anything you need to do today?" Vanitas asked while pulling on a pair of socks awkwardly with his free hand. 

"Riku wanted me to help him pick something out for Sora." Isa explained with a sigh. "He must have asked because he knew you'd be there too." 

"Of course he did."


	3. Chapter 3

Vanitas let out a sigh of exhaustion as he collapsed onto his couch. Riku had dragged the two of them around to a few different stores in preparation for his and Sora's anniversary, asking them both if the brunet would like certain things or not. After a few hours of running around together, they had finally managed to get away and go back to the shorter man's house. They were both mentally exhausted from having to pretend to get along for so long and with the added piece of having to hold hands to keep attention away from the handcuffs, it was almost a bad joke in Vanitas' mind. 

"How much longer do we have to keep these on?" Vanitas asked as he laid his head on the back of the couch. 

"Another twelve hours." Isa replied, sitting down on the couch as far as he could from the other man. 

"I'm going to literally fucking die, I swear." 

Teal eyes rolled as the taller of the two men turned on the TV, keeping it to the same channel they had been watching earlier since he could care less about what he was watching. Feeling a nudge against his foot, Isa looked down to see Hareraiser trying to catch his attention. They had fed both of Vanitas' pets before leaving so that shouldn't be the issue and after watching the rabbit for a few short moments, he gently picked it up and set it on his lap. The black rabbit happily curled up against his stomach before falling asleep on him. 

"It really likes you." Vanitas noted absentmindedly, staying quiet for a while before quietly mumbling to Isa. "You can come visit it after this is over if you want, I won't stop you." 

Isa nodded as he pet the small rabbit quietly, focusing on the TV in front of them. Flood jumped up onto the couch, settling between the two men and curling up contently. The tension between them had gone from being sharp and intense to seeming just tired and awkward between them. Spending so long with Vanitas reminded him of the old ache in his chest from when they were younger, the ache of betrayal when they had fought all those years ago. 

"Vanitas, what happened back then? What made you hate me so much?" Isa asked slowly as he looked down at the rabbit on his lap. 

Vanitas tensed as he looked away from the blue haired man, rubbing his twisted knee softly. "Don't act like you don't know what happened, not after you sent your friends after me like that." 

The blue haired man looked at the smaller male in confusion. "What do you mean by that? I never sent anyone after you." 

“Yeah right, your friend ‘Marluxia’ ratted you out when they grabbed me.” 

Isa reached over and grabbed the smaller man’s shoulders, forcing Vanitas to face him. “What the fuck did they do to you?”

He could feel the smaller man shaking under his hands as the other man gripped his wrist bruisingly tight and hissed out his response.

“Why don’t you ask your ‘friends’ if they remember what they did to me?”

“I will.” Isa replied solemnly.

The blue haired man pulled away before digging his cellphone out of his pocket, scrolling to the bottom of his contacts list before pressing call and putting the phone on speaker. He held his phone up so that both of them could hear the man on the other end of the phone, looking Vanitas in the eyes as the person he had called answered the phone. 

“Saïx, it’s been too long.” a familiar, deep voice greeted from the other end of the phone.

“Xemnas, I have a serious question for you and I need you to answer honestly.”

“Of course Saïx, when have I ever lied to you?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he listened to Xemnas speak on the other end of the phone, the sound of his voice after all these years causing his heart to speed up anxiously. If not for the fact his curiosity was taking over, he was sure he would have already tried smashing the other man’s phone. He pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees softly as he listened quietly. 

"Xemnas, what happened back when we were in high school? The summer before our third year, before the fight where I got my scar. What did you do to Vanitas?" Isa asked seriously, still staring into his companion eyes. 

"I see, so that's what this is about." Xemnas could be heard laughing on the other end of the phone line. "What _didn't_ I do to Vanitas?" 

The blue haired man sat in stunned silence, pulling Vanitas against his chest quietly. He could feel the other male shaking as he calmly spoke into the phone. 

"Xemnas, _what_ did you do to _Vanitas_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly dying while I write this, gotta write _something_ happy soon


	4. Chapter 4

Isa listened quietly as Xemnas told the story of what had happened to Vanitas, of what he had ordered done to the smaller man back when they were in high school. 

_"I always hated that look you had on your face when we would go to football games. Even though Lexaeus and Xaldin were both on the team your eyes would wander from our comrades to Vanitas. The look in your eyes as you watched him, a man who you only knew because of Axel, Roxas, and Xion's attachment to his brother Sora, it left a foul taste in my mouth. You spent all of every game with your eyes on him so of course when news found its way to Marluxia that Vanitas had feelings for you I had to invite him to see us. Of course, we had to tell him you would be there or he would never show up._

_"He showed up on time to our meeting place, oddly polite for someone with such a sharp tongue. It wasn't you there waiting for him and of course Axel, Roxas, and Xion weren't there as well. There was no way those three would be able to keep their mouths shut if they were part of our plan. We made sure he was broken when he left, scarred mentally and physically so that he would hate you more than anything."_

Isa stared at his phone in horror, hanging up and tossing it off to the side before gripping Vanitas' shoulders, feeling his companion tense under his hands.The smaller man gripped his hair tightly, his chest aching as he tried to remember how to breathe. Everything that had happened that day ran through his mind. The feel of their hands, the sting of the cuts, the pain as he screamed and tried to fight back. 

"Vanitas, it's okay, you're safe." Isa whispered as he pulled the smaller man against his chest. “I’ve got you, I won’t let them hurt you ever again.”

“I hate them so much.” Vanitas whispered as he clung to the other man, his nails digging into his skin. 

Isa winced slightly at the feeling of his companion’s sharp nails digging into his skin as he rocked him slightly. “I’ll make you forget everything they did to you.”

 

“You think they’re okay?” Axel asked as he stepped up to the front door of his friend’s house.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re okay.” Sora replied with a smile as he sent Isa a text.

_S - Hey Isa, could you unlock the door for us?_  
_I - Vanitas is trying to sleep, the door’s unlocked_  
_S - He’s asleep already?_  
_I - Long day_

Sora put his phone back in his pocket as he reached for the doorknob, signaling for Axel to be quiet as they walked inside. He led the way to the living room and smiled when he saw his brother curled up against the blue haired man’s side in his sleep. Isa waved over to them before muting the tv and carefully excavating their cuffed hands from under the sleeping male. 

“Wow, neither of you killed each other.” Axel teased as he undcuffed the two of them before sitting down.

“Is he okay?” Sora asked as he wrapped his twin with a blanket, watching as Vanitas curled up closer to Isa.

“Yeah, we had a long talk and he fell asleep after a while.” Isa explained as he rubbed the black haired man’s back softly. “Thank you Sora, if you hadn’t let Lea and Kairi use the handcuffs I don’t think we’d have ever sat down and talked about what we needed to.” 

“He really likes you Isa, I mean it.” the brunet replied as he grabbed Axel’s arm and pulled him back up. “We’ll see you later, get some sleep!”

Isa nodded as he watched his friends leave, waiting until he was sure they were gone before gently shaking Vanitas awake. The smaller man blinked as he slowly woke up and looked up at Isa. It took him a moment to realize that his hand was free before he rubbed it softly and sat up. 

“Sleep well?” Isa asked as he watched his companion.

Vanitas nodded before standing up and stretching, his shirt hiking up slightly to show his stomach. “Go take a shower, I’ll get you something to wear.”

“Is that an invitation to stay over?” the blue haired man asked as he stood up.

“Only if you’re serious about earlier.” Vanitas replied as he walked to his bedroom.

Isa felt his heart skip a beat and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. His mind was racing as all his teenage fantasies ran through his mind. Turning on the tap, he closed the shower curtain as he let the shower warm up before starting to strip down. He stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain as he took a deep breath to keep calm. After a few minutes of trying to calm himself down, he could hear the bathroom door open and peeked out to see Vanitas set a pair of sweatpants and a towel on the counter.

“They might be a little tight but they should fit.” Vanitas noted as he glanced over. “Sora made me buy them for when him and Riku stay the night.”

“Thanks.” Isa smiled as he closed the shower curtain and went back to showering. 

Vanitas walked back to his bedroom, taking a deep breath as he steadied himself. The part of him from when he was a lovesick teen was singing and he could barely keep himself from grinning like an idiot. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his knee, feeling the familiar throbbing from how much walking they had done before because of Riku. Waiting for his knee to stop throbbing, he stood up again before walking to his closet to change into night clothes. He climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling, drifting off as he listened to the shower running in the bathroom. In his half asleep daze, he didn’t notice a few minutes later as Isa climbed in next to him and pulled him against his bare chest. Vanitas let out a confused sound as he curled up with the other man, using his chest as a pillow while Isa ran his fingers through his hair softly.

“Goodnight Vanitas, sweet dreams.” Isa whispered as he softly pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Goodnight Isa.” Vanitas mumbled as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> Might start screaming, might start laughing, but I'm definitely finishing this project


End file.
